


A nightmare on dream lane

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - Doctor Who related [21]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably





	A nightmare on dream lane

A Nightmare on Dream Lane

Clara had asked him finally, why do you get so jumpy when she tried to hug him. No reason, he said vaguely. That got him so very far. She knew he was avoiding the answer and he knew he was avoiding the answer. 

'Don't really care to talk about it, Clara.' The Doctor finally admitted to her. 

'I don't want to pry, Doctor. Just understand.' Clara said, smiling gently. 'I would have thought that after so long travelling together that you'd not be so defensive.'

'It's something from my past. I don't like to talk about it.' The Doctor avoided the answer again. 'Can we drop it now?'

'Does it bother you when I do hug you?'

'No, it's just that it's usually unexpected.' The Doctor tried to clarify. 

'Warnings first then hug?' Clara asked.

'That would help.' 

'Hug then?' She held out her arms, he nodded and she was slipping her arms around him in moments. Tentatively his arms went round her shoulders for a light squeeze. Closing his eyes, he tried to relax a little bit but simply couldn't. He could feel the disappointment in Clara's body language but all he could do was shrug it off as best he could. 

Dropping her off at home once more, the Doctor was left alone in the TARDIS and he casually set the course to a hover in the vortex. He needed to be alone. Clara's questions had dredged up painful memories. Well, maybe not entirely painful, too hard to explain he thought. Clara wouldn't understand it at all. 

It was hard enough trying to explain to Clara who Missy was in the first place. More so when Danny was.. he gulped as he recalled that day. His friend from his childhood, sparring again and again through time and space. Out of all the Time Lords and Ladies to have survived it had to be her. Months after that day, Missy had turned up again. Clara hadn't been with him that day so it had spared him some of the potential awkwardness. 

'Well well, Doctor. you're like that bad penny that just keeps showing up when you're really not wanted or needed.' Missy had rolled her eyes. He hated her. All he'd wanted to do was drop in on an old friend and ran into her instead. The wrong old friend. 

'What are you doing here?' The Doctor had challenged Missy.

'I was here to see if I could get some upgrades done to my TARDIS. The wet bar is no longer up to par.' Missy had crossed her arms in front of her, accentuating her breasts. She knew what she was doing. 

'Then get what you were here for and just go.' The Doctor had said with a sigh. 'We don't have to come to blows or anything every time our paths cross.'

The warehouse they were in was stocked full of all sorts of electronic parts and gadgets. Missy's finger ran over a large engine part that they were standing beside. 'No, we don't have to come to blows...' She agreed and walked over to him, her finger running along the length of his arm as she strolled around him. Behind him, her finger trailing over his shoulders and then leaning towards his ear she said. 'Yes, we could ..... ' She dropped her voice lower. 'Come to blows...' Her lips hovered by his ear. 'Just the way you like it.'

'I don't like it.' The Doctor disagreed. 'You're the one who likes it.'

'And when I like it that much you play along. You always have and you always will.' Missy reminded him. 

'I don't play along. You never give me a choice. But not this time.' He tried to pull away from her but for being a gentle touch her hand gripped him tightly. 'Missy, please.'

'Please? You're asking me nicely?' Missy giggled. 'You are so adorable when you try that. I don't know why you bother. It will never work.'

'Just leave me alone.' Knocking her hand off his shoulder he started to stride away but her laugh stopped him in his tracks. 'What?'

'As if you could that easily walk away.' Missy casually pulled out her lipstick and re-did her lips. 'You know that if you do this that I'll just do something else you'll regret.'

Turning on his heel. 'You wouldn't dare.'

'I would.' Her eyes glinted. 'Claraaaaa.' Her voice sang his companion's name.

'Leave her be.' His hands clenched tightly.

'You're too easy. There's always something in your life that you value more than anything. Makes the challenge not so much of one. And you know what that means.'

He gritted his teeth. 'No, not this time.'

'Do you think your precious Clara would like a ride in my TARDIS. I have a nice room there that she could stay in. It's got all the right comforts.' The Doctor blanched. Missy laughed. 'Oh that's right. You've stayed in that room yourself! I do forget at times that you enjoyed it a number of decades ago.' She was in front of him, her finger trailing over his shirt, toying with the crisp white fabric. 'You could take her place.'

'I hate you.' The Doctor hissed at her.

'And I absolutely love you!' Missy teased him. 'Just like I did back at the Academy.' 

The Doctor felt his face go red. 'Damn you.' 

'Why don't you and I take this trip down memory lane in my TARDIS.' Her fingers found his shirt collar, leading him out of the warehouse. Her TARDIS was not far away and she was drawing him inside. 

The Doctor hated this, she was doing it again and he was going to go willingly with her. Even from the first he had gone with her. He always did. Clara would never understand the draw one Time Lord had over another when it came to sex. Missy had imprinted him at the Academy and had used it over him since then. Missy was still leading him by the shirt collar until they were in her TARDIS and then down the corridor to the room he was familiar with. 

The black walls were bare of decoration. Aside from the hooks that held the various implements, nothing else was visible except for the pole with the chains and cuffs. Missy pulled him to the pole with a yank forcing him to stumble towards it. A flashback to a silver-leaved tree in the isolated valley they would go to when on break from the Academy shot into his head. The Doctor reached to hold the pole and steady himself. Before he could regain his feet, Missy had snapped one of the cuffs onto his wrist. The Doctor tried to reach for his sonic to free himself but her reaction time was faster than his and his other wrist was grabbed tight, yanked hard and then with a metallic click, he was caught. 

‘Missy, I’m done with this. We’ve regenerated so many times each of us, I’ve repaid you so often. Free me, once and for all.’

‘Free you? I’ve just got you cuffed, old friend! Why would I just let you walk away before I have my way with you.’

‘Then make this the last time! For pity’s sake. You can’t even properly penetrate me in this regeneration.’

Her laugh was light and taunting. ‘Pain and pleasure. Pain is pleasure.’ Her nails were pressing against his chest and then harshly dragging down towards his waist. Through the white shirt formed stained drops of red blood. ‘All I need to do is link to you and I’ll feel all I desire from you. Probably be even more intense than just ramming you hard with a cock.’

The Doctor’s face was turning red from a mix of embarrassing memories and the blood rushing to his head from arousal. ‘I can deny you the link.’

‘No, you can try to deny the link but I’m too close to you for you to resist. But do feel free to try. Just another means for me to hurt you.’ Missy purred against his ear while brushing his silvery curls of hair away. Another long nail-dragging over his chest found more blood stains dotting his shirt. Then, her fingers were against his throat, digging into his pulsing vein. A single drop of blood oozed from the cut and Missy dabbed at it with her finger before cleaning it off with her tongue. ‘Will you try to resist?’

His chest heaved with his breathing. Missy was pressing close to him, her tongue now teasing his neck as her hands wound round his body, hugging him. Some sharp nips of her teeth on his shoulder made him tremble. Sharp nails again but now down over his stomach and then she was undoing his belt and trousers. She dipped her right hand into his trouser, scratching him. He pulled away from her but her grip on him was too strong. He hissed harshly as her reaction was to dig her nails deeper into his flesh. Moving her touch away from his chest her left hand moved to his head. Tugging on his curls, she forced his head back and her teeth nipped at his earlobe. It hurt but he tried to move his head away from her but her fingertips were pressing to his temple and then with a lurch, he felt her mind punching into his own. 

‘Resist, Doctor! Go on! Mmm, yes, resist!’ Missy was moaning at the sensation of him pushing her away mentally while his body was trapped against her and in the chains. Her hot breath on his neck was a stark counterpoint to the pain shooting through the nerve endings of his skin where her nails stung him. His senses were being over-run now by her touch, her scent and her mind. No matter where he turned or twisted his body she was there. Every mental shrug only saw her presence there. 

‘Missy, no.’ He begged her even while knowing it was pointless. ‘Please let me go.’

‘Oh no, Doctor.’ Her hand was sliding further into his trousers for her nails to start digging into the base of his erect cock. ‘Not when you’re this ready.’ He was almost gasping for breath as she kept up the pressure and the pain. ‘You love the pain. You always have. You always will.’ He closed his eyes in shame. Missy was right on that score. He would always love the pain. She had him exposed now, roughly stroking his hardon. When her fingernail dug into the head of his cock he cried out. Missy laughed at his response and pressed closer against him to rub her crotch against the back of his leg. Her breasts were tight against his back. 

Before he could find release, she pulled away from him. Missy was flushed, her breath fast and uneven from her own aroused pleasure. He twisted around in the chain to watch her walk towards the displayed implements. Her red-nailed fingers were caressing the handles of the whips and paddles. Over the ages, he had experienced them all. Today, she lingered over the red leather cat. The knots made a soft noise as they bumped together when she took it off the hook. Her hand shook it lightly to make it shiver. The Doctor watched, subconsciously licking his lips at her approach. 

Missy’s eyes ran up and down his body. Chest rising and falling. Tongue darting out in anticipation. His eyes quick to watch her. Muscles tensing all over. ‘Well, looks like you want it on the front this time.’ Missy said, grinning seductively and tested the cat with a quick flick through the air. The Doctor flinched. Missy grasped the collar of his shirt before she began to rip the buttons off one at a time. Her hands pulled his shirt open to expose his chest. Another flick of the cat in the air. The Doctor held his breath. His stomach sucked in with the hiss of the leather. 

The next hiss of the knotted leather strips through the air ended in a slapping of the knots against his chest leaving welts streaked on his skin, stinging more where she had already scratched him. Another hiss and then more streaks cross-hatching the first round, this time with drops of blood forming where the knots connected. A third hiss and the leather strips were landing across his stomach. He swallowed hard, knowing it was just a matter of moments before… then the fourth hiss and the stinging was across his abdomen. Some of the strike was against his trousers that were just hanging open but not off. 

Taking a break, Missy gently rested the cat against his upper chest, the leather strips draped over his shoulder until she slid the handle down along the center of his chest to just above the tangle of hair above his still throbbing erection. The leather strips dangled against his cock. The Doctor held his breath, hoping that she wouldn’t strike directly on his erection. Her laugh was both in his ear and in his mind. 

‘I heard that thought, Doctor. Wouldn’t that be exquisite. Feeling the cat on your cock.’ She directed the cat slowly back and forth along the length of his erection. ‘Wouldn’t that just be the best way to make you lose it.’ The leather ran up the center of his chest again and then to under his chin, forcing him to raise his gaze to hers. She pressed the tip of the handle against his lips until he parted them and the handle slipped into his mouth for him to suck on it briefly. Missy’s breathing caught for a moment before she laughed again. Her pleasure from this was intense. 

Missy lifted the cat again, poised for a moment before it hissed one last time to fall on his erection.

‘AAAH!’ The Doctor shot up with a start, his cock pumping itself empty from the force of his dream. Jerking forward, befuddled from the dream still, he shook all over. 

‘Doctor!’ Clara, laying beside him in the bed, woke up herself reacting to his starting from a deep sleep. ‘What’s wrong?’ 

Ejaculate dripped from his erection, fading quickly now that he was awake. Frantically he ran his hands over his chest and stomach searching for cuts and blood. His hands came away clean. Staring at his hands, trembling and breathing rapidly, Clara could only think that he was in some form of actual distress and flung her arms around him to hold him tight in a hug. In a panicked fright, the Doctor tried to pull away from her, but failed against her grasp and the tangle of bed sheets. 

Her hands stroked him, trying to calm him down. Gentle and steady with no hint of pain. It took some doing but he eventually did under her tender touches. ‘What happened Doctor?’ Clara asked gently. Her prompting started him trembling again but soothing caresses on his arm calmed him down again. 

‘A nightmare.’ He whispered. ‘Horrible things.’

Clara tactfully ignored the intimation that the horrible things had a sexual nature to them. ‘It was just a nightmare Doctor. Can’t harm you.’

His eyes remained staring at the mess he had left of the sheets. ‘A nightmare.’ 

‘Would you like me to help you clean up?’ She offered kindly but he frantically shook his head. Her soft touch tightened slightly around his arm. ‘It’s okay, Doctor. Whatever it was, it wasn’t real.’

‘It felt real, Clara. As real as you touching me now.’ He grabbed the sheets and pulled them over himself to hide what he had done. ‘You should just go to your own room and get some more sleep. I’m sorry I woke you.’

Clara rested her hand on his chest, feeling the hammering double heart-beats. ‘No, Doctor. I won’t let you push me away this time. I love you, and that means I love you no matter what. I don’t care what you dreamed about I only care to help you after. I don’t need the details.’

‘Clara, I don’t deserve you. If you knew all that I had done in the past.’ His long fingers were gentle on her face. 

‘Like you’d be happy to hear about the things I got up to before I met you?’ Clara teased. ‘Don’t make me drag you by the hair to the shower. I”m going to help you clean up and then, we’ll try to get some more sleep.’ Another hug from her made him flinch again. But she didn’t let him pull away this time at least not until she had felt his muscles release their tension. ‘There, now off to the shower with you.

‘Let me shower alone, Clara. Please. I just need to wash this off on my own.’

‘I understand, Doctor.’ Clara kissed him lightly on the cheek. ‘I’ll tidy up in here. Don’t be too long or I’ll come looking for you.’

‘Thank you, Clara.’ He kissed her in return, softly on the lips. ‘Love.’ She beamed at him warmly and he headed to the washroom. Maybe this time he could finally wash himself clean of Missy and the memories of the past.


End file.
